Sonreir o llorar
by ClAu-22
Summary: la vida de hermione se volvio triste tras una discucion con harry. pero ron la ama y la apoya. y encuentra en el verdader amor. LEANLO ES UN ONESHOT, MEDIO TRISTON AVISO!


SONREIR O LLORAR

Estaba muy pensativa. Pensaba en lo que había pasado, las palabras resonaban en su mente. Los recuerdos junto a esa persona, aunque antes éramos muy buenos amigos ya era lo mismo, después de esa tarde lluviosa y fría; ya nada era lo mismo. Después de lo que paso con el, todo cambio muy repentinamente. Me sentía morir, me sentía desilusionada, sentía que no valdría la pena vivir mas con este sufrimiento. Con estos recuerdos tan dolorosos, con esta pesadilla que parecía muy real y a la vez una tortura.

-----------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde muy lluviosa y fría. Estaba sentada junto a la chimenea de la sala común. Sola. Pensando en como decírselo, en como deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que día y noche no la dejaba vivir. Esa tortura lenta y dolorosa que sentía al esconder sus sentimientos. Así que cuando lo vi, le dije que quería hablar con el, que necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y me apoyara como buen amigo que era. El acepto.

Que querías hablar conmigo, Hermione ? – dijo el prestándome atención y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Harry, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie. Lo he tenido guardo en mi corazón durante mucho tiempo. Por favor dime que no va a cambiar nuestra relación después de lo que te voy a decir.

Hermione ...

Promételo. Por favor Harry.

Lo prometo. Ahora dime que es lo que me tienes que decir.

Bueno Harry. Yo te amo, siempre te he amado desde que te conocí. Pero sabia que no te iba a corresponder por eso me guarde este sentimiento hasta que estuviera lista para poder decírtelo.

Hermione yo ... no se que decirte. Tu eres una muy buena amiga pero yo nunca te vería como mi novia. Lo siento pero creo que lo que siento por ti es solo cariño y una muy buena amistad. Perdóname pero nunca sentiría amor por ti aunque lo intentara. Prefiero no herir tus sentimientos antes de amar a alguien que solo es una muy buena amiga.

Te entiendo. De verdad no me esperaba que me correspondieras, pero al menos te lo dije y eso basta para mi. Que ahora me siento mejor de habertelo dicho y de haberme librado de ese sentimiento que me sofocaba, que no me dejaba vivir.

Harry me abrazo. Pero solo fue un abrazo de apoyo, de un amigo que siempre te apoya

Hermione, yo se que encontrarás a alguien que corresponda tu amor. Alguien que te ame como yo no lo se hacer, por que solo siento cariño. Nada mas. Perdóname.

No me pidas perdón. No te puedo obligar a que me ames.

Silencio. Un silencio que significaba todo y a la vez nada. Un silencio que algunas veces te hace sentir una soledad y una tristeza insoportable que nunca en la vida desearía sentir nunca mas.

_Debo sonreír porque somos amigos o llorar porque nunca seremos mas que eso? _

Hermione, no llores por quien no llora por ti. Yo solo siento cariño y una muy fuerte amistad así ti, nada mas. Quisiera ser quien te corresponde tu amor. Pero yo no te amo y creo que nunca lo haré. Sonríe por que somos amigos y muy buenos, nuestra amistad nadie nos la va a quitar. Siempre seremos buenos amigos.

Sonreí. Sonreí con una débil e indecisa sonrisa. Pronto sentí unas húmedas y delicadas lagrimas sobre mi rostro. Y el, abrazándome... dándome su apoyo incondicional, su cariño, lo que realmente sentía por mi.

------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------------------

Oí pasos. Alguien se acerca. Vi quien era. Ron. Viniendo con una sonrisa. Se acercaba hacia mi.

- Hermione, porque tan sola y pensativa ? El día esta perfecto: sol con una refrescante brisa.

- Eh... pensaba en ya sabes lo que paso con Harry.

- Herm, no te mortifiques mas con esos recuerdos, ven pasemos el día juntos. Estos días no se desperdician y tengo que decirte algo importante.

- Bueno entonces vamos al lago. Será un buen lugar para hablar.

Salimos por el retrato de la señora gorda para dirigirnos al algo. Realmente, era un día hermoso y radiante. Pronto Ron me contagio su felicidad. Volví a sonreír de alegría. Hace días no había vuelto a sonreír, solo lloraba y no paraba de lamentarme con dolor.

Ya en el lago nos sentamos y comenzamos a ver el hermoso lago. Ron empezó a hablar de los viejos tiempos y de nuestras travesuras y ocurrencias de anos anteriores. Ya los anos habían pasado muy rápido, estábamos en nuestro ultimo curso y ya se venían los EXTASIS.

- Hermione, tengo que decirte algo importante

- Te escucho

- Hermione, yo... tu... yo... te amo

- Eh... Ron no se que decirte, yo todavía no olvido lo que paso con harry

- No me tienes que decir nada solo te digo que si me das una oportunidad se que haré que te olvides de Harry y te haré feliz, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte a superar esto porque se que para ti es difícil. La vida continua.

- No lo se Ron. Lo tengo que pensar pero lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias pero no se si yo pueda corresponderte. Gracias por todo.

- Lo abrasé. Sentí que volvía vivir, sentí que de nuevo tendría sueno e ilusiones. Sentí de nuevo ser una persona con sentimientos. Una persona que tiene corazón para sentir y vivir. Una nueva esperanza de felicidad que hacia que mi vida tuviera sentido otra vez.

Los días pasaron, lentos pero pasaron. Siempre pensando en la conversación con Ron y de sus sentimientos. Decidí darle esa oportunidad, no debía ser injusta con el, al final el la necesitaba y yo también. Quien sabe, tal ves me enamore de el y me olvide de aquellos sentimientos hacia Harry, y pueda ser feliz otra ves.

Busque a Ron. Lo encontré en el campo de quidditch, al parecer el entrenamiento ya había acabado y el se había quedado en las gradas. Al parecer estaba pensando en el próximo partido que tendría que jugar. Me acerque a el y el noto mi presencia.

- Hola hermione.

- Hola Ron. Tengo que hablar contigo por favor.

- Claro hermione. Te escucho

- Eh... Ron. He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste el otro día

- Y? Me vas a dar la oportunidad para hacerte feliz?

- Si. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que me merezco una oportunidad para ser feliz y para amar. Junto a ti.

- Gracias. Es todo lo que necesito para poder darte mi amor.

Me beso. Pero el beso fue muy tierno y dulce que sentía que me olvida de aquellos dolorosos y tristes sentimientos anteriores. El mundo comenzaba a girar de nuevo. Sentía que me llenaba de alegría y de ilusiones. Ese beso fue el comienzo de un nuevo amor. De un nuevo sentimiento. Sentía lo que me imaginaba que sentiría la primera ves que me besarían por amor.

Desde ese día. Pasaron muchos mas, pero los días que pasaron no eran de tristeza y remordimiento. Eran de felicidad y alegría. Ron me había enseñado a vivir otra ves, que la vida sigue, algunas veces hay momentos muy tristes que desearías nunca haber vivido pero siempre hay una esperanza que te impulsa a seguir viviendo. Y poco a poco me olvide de Harry y de aquellos sentimientos que había sentido por el. Aprendí a amar. Aprendí a amar. Pronto me sentí enamorada. Enamorada de Ron y la pasadilla termino para dar lugar a un hermoso y risueño sueno.

- hermione, sabes que no podria vivir sin ti?

- Si. Porque me amas y yo tambien a ti.

Nos besamos como si hubiese sido la primera ves. Ese di que empeso todo. Ese amor que nunca crei sentir por el sino por harry. Ese sentimiento que me tiene feliz y me hace sonreir dia y noche. Esa ilusion que nunca creia que iba a sentir.

Harry acepto nuestra relacion y nos deseo lo mejor. Eso me hiso sentir mucho mejor. El se habia hecho novio de una chica de Ravenclaw. Y la verdad me sorprendi de no sentirme celosa cuando el nos dio la noticia, al contrario le deseo lo mejor y que fuera feliz con otra persona. _Si realmente quieres a alguien, lo único que quieres para el es su felicidad, incluso si tu no se la puedas dar._


End file.
